Time
by mikeysbassguitar
Summary: Jet-Star and the Kobra Kid are on a Drac hunt in Battery City while fellow Killjoys Party Poison and Fun Ghoul are waiting outside the city. Waiting for the pair's return, Poison finds himself obsessed with tracking time for his kid brothers return, but while spending time with Ghoul, he questions if time is worth tracking when there's something to lose time in.
1. Chapter 1

**Loosing Track...But Only Once...For Now**

* * *

Two years, six months, three days, ten hours, and eight minutes. That's how long we've been in and out of the radar. I don't know if I should be happy about that, but Iam. Survival in this desert heat is harder than it seems, especiallysurviving  
while being hunted. There's notmuch pleasure in running through the desert almost getting killed multiple times. The fun part, well that's being free. Doing what you want. Not caring at all.

"Party...? You up?" Fun Ghoul's voice entered my daze in the dead of night.

 _Nine Minuets._

"Nope, I'm just answering you through telepathy" I stifled a chuckle, looking over to the smaller boy.

"Jet and Kobra, are they back yet?" he yawned, rubbing the back of his neck as his shoulder length, black hair falls messily on his face.

Hesitantly,I shook my head. "No, not yet."

 _Ten_

"Oh, you counting again?" he got up into the front with me, looking at me from the seat my brother usually sits in. I nod, looking out the window of the car, the dark, cold nightmaking me shiver. "Oh." he sighs.

" _Eleven"_ I say quietly, adding another mental tally to my mentalscoresheet of minutes. I feel Ghoul shift in Kobra's seat.

"How long have they been gone?" he leans into my shoulder.

"Six hours, thirty-oneminuets, 20...21..."

Ghoul and I have always been close, even before BLI took over. Through high school, people questioned us as if we were a couple...which we are not.

"Go back to sleep, Ghoul" I murmur.

 _Twelve._

 _"_ I don't wanna, Party" he yawned, then giggled at what he said. I did also, turning the dial on the radio, hoping it would put the younger boy to sleep.

The music flowed through the rusty speakers,almost putting me to sleep.

 _Thirteen_.

"Party, get some sleep. Kobra and Jet will be fine"

Shit. He knows I haven't slept.

"I know." I mumble over the radio. He pats my shoulder softly. "I know" I repeat.

"Party...Party...Party! Wake up dammit!" Ghoul's voice shook me awake from a pleasant dream, a dream of the world before, when California actually was a place of piece, and not one of terror and fleeing civilians.

"What..?" I eventually realized. **I'd lost track of time**. "Oh My God! Ghoul! What time is it?"

"About...7am?" he cocked an eyebrow.

 _Two years, Six months, Four days, fifteen minutes._

 _"_ Dammit! Why did I fall asleep?" I hissed.

"Because, you were exhausted." he scoffed. "You're not invincible, _Gerard"_

I knew he'd say my name like that, all insult like.

"Whatever, _Iero"_ I sneered back. "Wait. Are they back?"

He shook his head. "No, sorry." I left out a sigh, shaking my head. "Don't stress yourself." he placed a tattooedhand on my knee. I could feel his warmth from under my skinny jeans.

 _Sixteen_

I nodded. "I know...its just, he's my kid brother." I shrugged.

"He'll be fine,Poison. I promise." his voice soft. I turned to face him, his long, dark hair vibrant against the morning sun. I noticed his jawline, how fine it was, the tattoos along his neck, arms and legs, only seen in the rips of his clothing,his  
/hazel/green eyes seemed to glow, even through the darkest times, and his small figure, nearing me.

I pat his cheek, softly,smiling as he messed with my bright red hair, twirling it in his fingers.

"I don't get how you can just dye your hair so much and be scared of needles." he chuckled.

"I dunno. I gotta ruin myself one way or another" I sighed, facing the truth. I was ruining my hair, dying it so much, yet the smaller boy to my left was ruining his beautifully pale skin with ink. Either way, tattoos or not, he was still beautiful.

Wait.

What?

 _Seventeen_

Gerard Way, Party Poison, you are ridiculous. I swear to the static I'm driving myself off the edge.

I'd not realized that Ghoul removed his hand from my knee or my hair until I blinked.

"No need to stare, Poison." he chuckled, his hands folded neatly in his lap, _bookworm_ reading down his knuckles.

"Sorry...I-i was counting" Nice lie, you stammering shit. I pursed my lips, looking out the window, smelling cigarette smoke enter the air.


	2. Chapter Two

**Worm Holes**

* * *

I didnt ask for this. I didn't. I swear.

It's been two days, twenty hours and eighteen minuets since my brother and Jet left and I'd almost kissed Ghoul... _twice_. Ugh. I didn't ask to be let with him.

Ghoul looked over at me. "You okay? You looked worried." he stated.

Well, Ghoul. I almost kissed you twice and accidentally touched your ass...I lost track of how much. Surprising for me.

"Uh, yeah. Just anxious." okay, it wasn't a **total** lie. I felt like I was getting lost in other timeframes when I looked at him, like the Worm Holes in space, black holes even. I lost track of time, looking at him. My best .

yeah

"oh, okay," he shrugged.

 _Nineteen_

Another mental tally on the scoresheet.

Ghoul and I talked all afternoon, untill I looked him over, his small figure in the too tight, too long skinny jeans, the vest he always wore, his tattoos, every one with another meaning, his eyes, his hair, well... _ **Him**_ _._

"Party, am I loosing you?"

"Never-. Oh, what?" I dun fucked up real good this time. Wow. okay great.

 _Twenty_

"Al-right" he shrugged, yawning, his hazel glasses filled with salty liquids from the heat.


End file.
